


The Next Step:

by knightriderlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Stronger: [1]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Future, Gen, General, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Justice, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Sadness, Sunsets, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/knightriderlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Michael is taking time to think about what he went through after losing his wife, & what he wants to do, Did he think things through?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step:

*Summary: Michael is taking time to think about what he went through after losing his wife, & what he wants to do, Did he think things through?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

Michael Knight was feeling a little sad, & relieved that he got his wife, Stevie's killer, He wishes that she was there with them, & enjoying their new life together, but that it isn't gonna happen. He has to learn to live without her, for the rest of his life, til he leaves the planet, & joins him in heaven. He knew that it would be awhile, before thar happens, & they are together once again, & reunited. Til then, He will continue his work at _**The Foundation For Law & Government (F.L.A.G.)**_, & just keep himself occupied.

 

He thought about the last couple of months, & those passionate memories, that he shared with his wife, & it brought a smile to his face, & he thought to himself, **"We ** _should've_** had more time together"** , he lets out his tears of emotion, & frustration, He then lets out a scream of pain, & frustration. He cries for the past, & the future, that he could've had with Stevie. He found some white tiger lillies, & thought they would be perfect on Stevie's tombstone. The Handsome Man smiled, & thought it would be perfect to go, as thet make their way home.

 

 _"Are you okay, Michael ?", KITT's voice came over Michael's comlink watch_ , bringing the man out of his thoughts, The _**F.L.A.G.**_ Driver composed himself,  & said, as he brought his wrist to his lips, & said with a smile, "Yeah, Buddy, I am just fine", He got up, & brushed himself off, & met KITT on the other side of the hill, so they can go home, & just relax for awhile. He held on to the fliwers, as he made his way to the car.

 

Michael felt better, as soon as he got into KITT, he thought about what he wanted to do. He sighed, & took a deep breath, & let it out. "Are you sure that you are okay, Michael ?", Michael said with a bigger smile, "Yes, I am fine, KITT, Please don't worry", KITT was reassured, & was ready to go. "Let's go home, Buddy, okay ?", "Yes, Michael", & they were on their way back home to the foundation, & Michael feels better about the next step in his life, & he has no doubt in his mind about it either, so he knows that his future will be great.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
